


invalide

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [4]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	invalide

Invalid  
Anders verdrehte die Augen und unterdrückte einen genervten Fluch, als der Arzt ihm eröffnete, dass er einen Gipsverband anlegen würde, „Muss das echt sein?“ Lars, der die gesunde Hand seines Zwillings hielt, drückte sie sanft und sah denn zu dem behandelnden Arzt des kleinen, schweizer Krankenhauses, „Es wird aber nicht weh tun, oder?“ „Lars … Ich bekomme einen Gips, nicht du.“, schnaubte Anders, halbwegs amüsiert, während der Arzt mit schwerem schweizerdialektbehaftenten Englisch versicherte, dass sein Zwilling sicher nichts spüren würde. „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich Hohlkopf.“, entschuldigte Lars halbherzig und strich mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken seines Bruders, „Immerhin bist du der Tollpatsch vor dem Herren!“  
„Hey, das war ein Unfall!“, begehrte Anders auf und zuckte zusammen, als er den gebrochenen Arm belastete, „Ich konnte da nichts für!“ „Klar ...“, Lars grinste frech und nickte, „Die Kuh stand einfach plötzlich auf der Piste.“ „Genau.“, Anders löste seine Hand und deutete auf die Tür, „Und damit ich dich nicht … rein aus Versehen ... mit dem Stethoskop erdrossle, solltest du verschwinden. Geh ins Wartezimmer … und such dir was zu essen. Hungrig bist du unausstehlich ...“ „Sicher?“, Lars wirkte nicht sehr überzeugt, aber Anders nickte nur noch einmal und deutete mit strenger Miene auf die Tür des Behandlungszimmers, „Ich weiß mit dem Stethoskop umzugehen … Also, verschwinde endlich, Larsi!“  
Schlecht gelaunt schlug Lars gegen den Snackautomat, der zum wiederholten Mal die Münze verweigert und sie klappernd hatte durchfallen lassen. Ungeduldig rieb er die Münze gegen das Metall, atmete noch einmal tief durch und schob die Münze noch einmal durch den Schlitz. Er tippte auf der winzigen Tastatur und tappte dann ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, während das mechanische Innenleben der Maschine protestierend zu schnarren begann, aber seine Gedanken waren noch immer bei Anders.  
Mit einem halbwegs frisch wirkendem Sandwich, an dem er trotzdem noch einmal misstrauisch roch und einer Dose mit einem Energy Drink in der Hand, suchte er sich einen halbwegs gemütlichen Platz, von dem aus er die Tür, hinter der sein Bruder verarztet wurde, dennoch im Augen behalten konnte. Gedankenverloren biss er in das Sandwich und rutschte unbehaglich auf dem unbequemen Stuhl herum, während er weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing. Eigentlich konnte er froh sein, dass der Unfall im Winter passiert war und nicht während des Sommers, wo Clas endlich wieder Zeit hätte, die er an einem tropisch, paradiesischen Ort mit Anders verbringen konnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte Clas, wenn Lars ihm hätte mitteilen müssen, dass Anders den Sommer mit einem eingegipsten Arm verbringen musste, einen Auftragskiller engagiert oder seine Beziehungen genutzt und ihn einfach verschwinden lassen … Das Bild von Clas als Mafiaboss, in einem dunklen zweireihigen Anzug und einer Fedora, die keck in das bärtige Eisbärengesicht geschoben wurde, das sich nun in seine Gedanken stahl, wirkte nicht einmal sondern fremd, sondern beinahe vertraut. Lars hustete, nahm einen Schluck des Energy Drinks, bevor er dann den Kopf schüttelte, um das Bild zu vertreiben versuchte, während er darüber nachdachte, in welcher Stellung man mit einem eingegipsten Arm eigentlich am besten Sex haben könnte. Seine Langen Finger schlossen sich fester um die Dose und mit einem gezielten Wurf warf er sie in Richtung des Mülheimers, bevor er dann wieder in Richtung der Tür starrte. „Hey, Schlafmütze.“, ein fester Tritt gegen das Schienbein weckte Lars auf, „Wir können fahren … Bin eingegipst.“   
Lars setzte sich hastig auf und lächelte Anders, der nicht zu wissen schien, wie er den eingegipsten Arm nun am besten halten sollte, an, „Uh, ich muss eingeschlafen ein ...“ „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen.“, lautete die sarkastische Antwort und Anders verdrehte die Augen, „Los komm. Ich will nach Hause und Sex mit dir haben.“ „ANDERS!“, Lars errötete, erhob sich aber dennoch und warf dann, als er seinem Zwilling die Tür aufhielt, einen Blick auf den weißen Gips, „Tat's weh?“ „Nicht wirklich.“, Anders schnaubte, legte einen Arm um Lars und zog seinen Bruder zu sich, und wisperte in sein Ohr, „Nicht wirklich … Es fühlt sich eigentlich ganz nett an. Warum und feucht … Wie dein Mund ...“ „Bitte, verwendende die Metapher nicht in einem deiner Bücher ...“, murmelte Lars und schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinem Zwilling nun die Beifahrertür aufhielt, „Also, müssen wir unseren Urlaub abbrechen? Oder können wir bleiben …? Darfst du überhaupt fliegen?“  
„Hab ne Liste bekommen … Dabei bin ich selber Arzt ...“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und strich mit der gesunden Hand über Lars' Oberschenkel aufwärts und ließ die Hand schließlich im Schritt verharren, „Mal sehen … Ach ja, Autofahren darf ich nicht … Sex im Whirlpool fällt auch aus … Klettern darf ich auch nicht … Mmmmh, muss ich wohl unten liegen … Macht nichts … gegens Vögeln hat er übrigens nichts gesagt.“  
Lars biss auf seine Lippe, als Anders' lange Finger seinen Schwanz durch den dicken Stoff der Skihose zu massieren begann und versuchte dennoch unbefangen zu klingen, um seinem Bruder nicht zu zeigen, welchen Effekt seine Berührungen hatten, „Na ja, dann wird das wohl ein fauler  
Urlaub … Wir können Filme gucken …?“ „Mmmmh … den Pornokanal freischalten lassen?“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten voller Unschuld, aber sein Finger strich an der Stelle über den Stoff, an der er die empfindliche Spitze vermutete, „Krieg ich denn einen Blowjob?“ „Und warum meinst du, das verdient zu haben?“, erkundigte Lars sich und startete den Wagen, „Du hast dir den Arm gebrochen, weil du beim Snowboarden eine Kuh übersehen hast … Und du hast nur einen Gips bekommen … das war keine lebensgefährliche Operation ...“ „Woher willst du wissen, was der Arzt mit mir gemacht hat?“, Anders schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach vorne, aber Lars lachte, „Klar, er hat dein Ego aufgeblasen … Reicht dir das nicht?“ „Lars!“, Anders schmollte nun offen, aber sein Zwilling schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, „Vielleicht … Wir werden sehen ...“   
„Du bist grausam, Lars.“, Anders seufzte theatralisch und lehnte sich in den Sitz des Leihwagens zurück.  
„Was kriege ich denn als Gegenleistung, wo du doch sooooo krank und schwer verletzt bist?“, erkundigte Lars sich nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln. „Das klingt, als würdest du dich prostituieren, Brüderchen ...“, Anders schmunzelte, schwieg denn aber einen Moment, um nachzudenken, „Was willst du denn?“ „Überrasch mich.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern, hielt aber den Blick auf der Straße, „Darin bist du doch gut ...“ „Mmmmh, ich glaube mir fällt da was ein ...“, Anders' Grinsen wurde nun dreckig und seine Finger fuhren noch einmal hauchzart über Lars' Erregung. „Wir … Wirklich?“, Lars' Wangen färbten sich rötlich und seine Finger, die sich gerade um den Schaltknüppel gelegt hatten, rutschten ab, so dass der Motor blubbernd erstarb. „Mmmmh … Die sind genauso ungeduldig wie ich … Du solltest den Wagen wieder starten.“, grinste Anders, als die anderen Autofahrer hinter ihnen zu hupen begannen und Lars drehte frustriert am Schlüssel und rammte den Gang hart rein, „Halt einfach die Klappe, Anders!“ „Was sonst?“, Anders grinste siegessicher, aber Lars tätschelte nur sein Knie, „Vergiss nicht, du wolltest einen Blowjob … Also, sei brav ...“  
Lars stieg zuerst aus dem dunklen Leihwagen und hielt Anders, der mit dem gebrochenen Arm noch immer etwas unbeholfen wirkte, die Tür auf, „Na komm, mein Invalide Zeit für deinen Blowjob ...“ „Oh ja ...“, Anders grinste, tätschelte Lars' Arm und begann sich dann umständlich aus seiner Jacke zu befreien. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“, Lars hatte sich die Bemühungen seines Bruders einen Moment amüsiert zugesehen, aber schließlich half er ihm behutsam aus der Jacke, löste vorsichtig den Schal und konnte dann aber gerade noch zurückweichen, als Anders nun alleine die Schuhe abstreifte und in die Ecke trat, „Und nun Bett … Schnell!“  
Anders folgte seinem Bruder willig, als dieser ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer zog und stieß mit dem Fuß die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Hungrig musterte er Lars, bevor er dann vor diesem in die Knie ging und mit einer Hand etwas unbeholfen am Reißverschluss herumzufummeln begann. Lars sah auf den blonden Schopf hinunter und brummte unzufrieden, als es Anders nicht gelingen wollte, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen, „Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe, Anders?“ „Ich kann das!“, grollte Anders kehlig, aber der Laut blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als Lars ihn nun zu sich hoch zog, in seinen Schritt griff und den empfindlichen, sich ihm bettelnd entgegen reckenden Schwanz gegen den rauen Stoff rieb, „Lars ...“ „Wie heißt das Zauberwort ...“, murmelte Lars und küsste seinen Bruder zärtlich, während er ihm die Kleidung abstreifte.  
„Bitte.“, stieß Anders hervor und endlich gelang es ihm auch Lars' Hose zu öffnen, „Bitte … Lars ...“ „Zum Bett ...“, murmelte Lars zwischen zwei fordernden Küssen, während er seine Hose und Unterwäsche abstreifte, „Ich will deinen harten Schwanz zwischen meinen Lippen spüren … Sofort ...“ Anders gehorchte und ließ sich mit einem Seufzen rücklings auf das Bett sinken und präsentierte sich, den gebrochenen Arm sicher auf einem der Kissen liegend, ganz ungeniert dem prüfenden Blick seines Zwillings.  
Lars kniete sich zwischen die Beine seines Bruders, beugte sich über ihn und leckte vorsichtig über die Spitze der Erregung. Er gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, begann federleichte Küsse auf die harte Länge zu hauchen und legte dann behutsam die Lippen um die tropfende Spitze. Mit einem genussvollen Stöhnen schlang Anders die Beine um seinen Zwilling und drängte sich fordernd immer näher gegen die heißen Lippen und den Dreitagebart, dessen Stoppeln über die empfindlichen Innenseiten der Oberschenkel kratzten.  
Anders grollte kehlig, murmelte all diese schrecklichen, klischeehaften schmutzigen Dinge, die direkt aus einem der Pornofilme zu stammen schienen und Lars konnte sich der Welle der Lust, die daraufhin über ihm zusammenbrechen wollte, nicht erwehren und seufzte. Anders bäumte sich wild auf, drängte sich gegen ihn und Lars lehnte sich schwer gegen ihn, um ihn zum Stillliegen zu zwingen. Aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden, als Anders nun die Augen schloss und mit seiner gesunden Hand wild über Lars' Rücken kratzte.  
Das Schlafzimmer roch nach Sex, der schwere Geruch hing zwischen ihn und schien an ihnen zu kleben, als Anders sich nun schwerfällig aufsetzte. Lars schloss die Augen, als sein Zwilling den gesunden Arm um ihn schlang und zu sich zog, um voller Genuss die weißen Spermareste aus Lars' Mundwinkeln zu lecken. „Und nun bin ich dran ...“, Lars atmete tief ein, als er Anders Lippen auf seinem Schwanz spürte und er vergrub seine Finger in dem dichten, blonden Haar seines Zwillings. Genüsslich aufstöhnend, begann er seinen Zwilling zu dirigieren, als dieser nun seine Zunge um Lars' Schwanz legte, als würde er voller Genuss an einem Lolly lutschen.  
„Und nun … Hunger ...“, Anders lag schwer atmend auf dem Bett und sah fordernd zu Lars, der neben ihm lag und verwunderte den Kopf drehte, „Was?“ „Ich habe Hunger!“, quengelte Anders und Lars seufzte müde, „Du weißt wo die Küche ist ...“ „Ich hab einen gebrochenen Arm!“, protestierte Anders sofort, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lächelte zuckersüß, „Kochen stand nicht auf der Liste ...“


End file.
